


RHAPSODY

by 23_45



Category: Takarazuka Revue RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:54:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27599207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/23_45/pseuds/23_45
Summary: 《翼ある人々》里的馒拉姆斯 x 《fff－フォルティッシッシモ－》里的钻多芬玩了很多梗的pwp
Relationships: Asaka Manato/Nozomi Fuuto
Kudos: 3





	RHAPSODY

“C大调第一交响，真是令人怀念的曲子啊，我创作它的时候差不多就跟你现在一样大。”

勃拉姆斯的手指颤动了一下，让他在下一个音节慢了半拍。这不是真实的，想着，他再次将注意力集中在琴键上，试图无视那个男人低沉的声音。

“你知道吗，那时我在布拉格......不，也可能是柏林，在每一个深夜冥思苦想，想写出点震撼人心的东西，但最终写出来的曲子还是带着莫扎特那时的古典做派，没错，莫扎特，还有海顿的交响曲，我被先人的名头困扰着，他们的灵魂仿佛活在我的曲子中，让我既开心又失望。”卷发男人的手抚上了勃拉姆斯的肩头，他低下头，嘴唇贴近他的耳朵，用富有磁性却又带着挑衅的音调小声地说：“就像现在的你们，永远摆脱不了我的存在一样。”

“闭嘴！”

勃拉姆斯的手狠狠砸在了钢琴上，不和谐的杂音毁了这首曲子，他紧攥着拳，略显单薄的身体因为恐惧和愤怒而震颤着。

“你终于愿意回应我了，约翰内斯。”男人得意地起身，灯火拉长了他的影子令他看上去高大而鬼魅得可怖。“你不再装聋作哑了吗，就像当年的我一样，哦不对，当年的我是真的聋了。”

“路德维希·范·贝多芬。”勃拉姆斯艰难地念出这个名字，仿佛这几个字会烫伤他的舌尖一般，而后他转过身，盯着出现在自己身后的人。那个留着一头乱糟糟的卷发，但眉眼和鼻峰都锐利如刀一般的男人，这个时代最伟大的作曲家，所有音乐人的噩梦——贝多芬。

“消失吧，从我的世界消失。”勃拉姆斯看着他，皱紧了眉头，“你不是真的，你只是我的幻觉。”

“幻觉？”贝多芬挑了挑眉，似乎在惊讶，但更像是在嗤笑他，“你就是这么想的吗？因为太过沉迷于那七个音符构成的世界而产生的妄想，臆症？我以为只有女人会得这种病。”说着，贝多芬又亲切地低头去亲吻他微卷而柔软的棕发，这动作让勃拉姆斯的心跳慢了一拍。这亲昵的行为在他们之间曾是理所当然的，就像这个影子最初出现时。还是个孩子的勃拉姆斯感受到的只是单纯的快乐，他不明白贝多芬为何出现在他的面前，更不在乎贝多芬是他的幻想抑或是亡灵。在这个苦难横行的世道，谁心底没点心魔呢。勃拉姆斯夜以继日与自己心中的音乐之神畅谈那些美妙的音符，旋律，梦想和追求。

是的，本该如此的。

勃拉姆斯抿着嘴唇，看上去有些气愤，但略带孩子气的脸庞让这种愤怒看上去更像是在闹别扭，他转过身去，抬手按下琴键。明亮而欢乐的乐声流淌了出来，逐渐开始充满这个隐蔽在夜色下的角落。

“D大调第二交响曲。”

面对勃拉姆斯拒绝的姿态，贝多芬并没有发怒，而是撩起衣服的下摆，顺势坐在了他的身边，翘起的腿随着音乐微微抖动的样子让他看上去心情愉悦。

“写这个的时候我耳朵已经不好了，但我还是把它写出来了，是首愉快的曲子，我喜欢它，尽管我不想让人看到那封遗书，引得那群扰人的家伙在我死后依旧喋喋不休，早知道就应该烧掉那玩意了......说起来，你的曲子怎么样了？在舒曼死后你就再没动过笔，我很在意......还是说，那个叫克拉拉的女人分走了你太多精力？”

“不要提她的名字。”

“为什么，你爱慕她不是吗？为什么不告诉她我的存在？如果是她的话，会相信你，不是吗。”

悦耳的钢琴声掉落在地面，如同水滴落入河谷发出的好听的回声，那些奇妙的音符变换成精灵在勃拉姆斯的指尖舞蹈。尽管他依旧紧皱着眉头，但这却让他看上去脆弱又可爱，如同不谙世事的少年陷入了维特的烦恼。

勃拉姆斯记得，舒曼被送入精神病院的样子，那地方让他害怕，而更令他害怕的却是那个隐藏在心底的秘密正在变质。

“我爱慕她，但不是你想的那样。”

的确，克拉拉于勃拉姆斯而言亲密如长姐。她美丽，优秀，她的温柔可以触碰他心底最柔软的地方。他会为她弹奏圆舞曲，幻想牵着她的手与她共舞。勃拉姆斯爱着舒曼・克拉拉，尽管这爱更像是亲情。

“那是怎样？她不像你在达姆托瓦街头的妓院里演奏时见过的女人不是吗？为什么不去追求她，还是说那段经历让你无法再去接触女人？”心魔依旧在他的耳畔低语着，试图挑拨他内心深处被压抑着的情感，以及，某些他不愿意承认的东西。

“我说过了，我只是尊敬她，她是舒曼夫人，仅此而已。”

“舒曼。”贝多芬重复了这个词，“那家伙是个有才能的人，可惜他疯了......说起来，你是怕克拉拉觉得你也疯了，才对她隐瞒了我的存在？”

勃拉姆斯咬着下唇，舞动手指将乐曲带入了下一个章节。

他不记得这是从何时开始的，只是在瞒着克拉拉悄悄去拜访罗伯特的主治医师的时候，他第一次了解到，幻觉这种东西会因为你的注视而愈加猖狂而放肆，它们因你的追求而诞生，以你的精神为食粮，成长到足够强大的时候，它们又会变质，勾引出你心底最原始的欲望。勃拉姆斯明白，他与贝多芬的幻影纠缠得太深了，深入灵魂，甚至可以说，深入欲望。他谢绝了医生好意提出的检查邀请，逃也似的回了家。从那时起，他便不再回应贝多芬的呼唤了。

“降B大调第四交响曲，你跳过了降E大调的第三交响曲，是因为不喜欢拿破仑？虽然我也不喜欢他，但我依旧爱这个曲子，欢快，开朗，柔情，诗意......他们总是这样评论这曲子，说我是陷入了恋爱才写出这样的调子。”

说着，贝多芬的手抚上了勃拉姆斯的脖子，他缓慢地触碰那略带金棕色的短发，然后撩起它，去轻揉勃拉姆斯的耳垂。这种动作让勃拉姆斯的呼吸开始变得急促，连带着音符也因为心跳的波动而开始扭曲。

这男人明明是自己的幻觉，但为何他的声音会挑起自己心底那可怕的冲动呢。勃拉姆斯的嗓子正在发干，他迫切地想去接杯水一饮而尽，浇灭心头燃着的火和那些不该发生的念头。是的，他明白自己的下身正在变得硬挺，不是因为年轻气盛，而是因为眼前这个男人的存在。对自己的幻觉产生欲望？这是多荒谬的事。他用力按下琴键，像发泄似的，让杂音充斥整个房间。

“恋爱的调子？”勃拉姆斯终于还是停下了手指，他低垂着头，任由贝多芬的手略过他的脸颊，触碰到他的嘴唇。“你有爱过谁吗，路德维希？是朱丽叶·圭查蒂，还是约瑟芬・布朗斯维克？是月光还是致爱丽丝？”

勃拉姆斯看向眼前的男人，他的眼神有些迷茫，或许是因为夜晚的雾气迷蒙了他的理智，也或许是他终于受不了这日复一日的折磨，这令他作出了一个错误的决定。他开始试着跟那个被认为是自己幻觉的影子对话。

“为什么你会觉得是她们？”

贝多芬的嘴角略微倾斜，这让他看上去有些傲气，甚至是狂妄。

“因为......”勃拉姆斯语塞了，他不知该如何作答，如果眼前的男人并不是自己的幻觉，而是真正的神迹，那这些事确实不应该是自己打听的。他想隐瞒心底那些从未说出过的东西，包括他的爱，他的情欲，他正逐渐发狂到无法抑制的精神。

像是看出了勃拉姆斯的迷茫，贝多芬的视线再次回到了钢琴上，他用修长的手指抚上琴键，然后按下了那四声有力到令人恐惧的音符，仿佛最后一次对命运与人世的呐喊般，这四个音符撕裂了夜晚的平静。

“我有说过，他是女人吗。”

在弹奏完那首无人不知的第五首曲子后，贝多芬平静地说出了这几个字。

“音乐就是我的人生，在音乐中我是自由的，但现实中我不是。”说着，贝多芬抓住勃拉姆斯的领子，将他推在了墙上。他用那双漆黑的眸子紧紧盯着勃拉姆斯的眼睛，如同要刺穿他的灵魂一般，质问着他：“约翰内斯·勃拉姆斯，告诉我，你是自由的吗？”

勃拉姆斯的背紧紧抵着冰冷的墙壁，这气势令他的呼吸几乎停止，但同时，某种奇异的感觉正在体内上升。他看着贝多芬，如同看着自己的戒律，看着自己的追求，看着自己的梦想。这是幻觉，他试图说服自己，可眼前这个男人那双修长而有力的手指抚摸上自己的胸口的触感却真实到可怕。

不，不仅是梦，你是我的欲望的投影，是我心底最可怕的欲念。勃拉姆斯想起来了，他对这个男人产生冲动的那个瞬间，不是因为音乐，或是其他的什么，他不曾经男女之事，但他本能的明白，心底某些东西催促着他与这男人亲热。他渴望着被这男人压迫，被他抚摸，在他的身下如女人一般颤抖，哭泣，被他征服，或是被他摧毁。

大约是从那时起，幻觉中的贝多芬不再是温和的导师般的存在，而是随着他的臆想变得更加尖锐，强大，充满了攻击性和对他的挑逗。这是一道劫难，就像舒曼躲不开他精神的碎裂一般，勃拉姆斯也躲不开这个男人对他的诱惑。

“克拉拉是我的救赎，而你，路德维希，你是我的梦。”

勃拉姆斯闭着眼睛低喃着，如同真的陷入了梦境，抑或是臆症一般，放弃了抵抗。他由着贝多芬的影子吻上了他的脖颈，粗暴而充满攻击性的吻，嘴唇触碰锁骨带来的快感将呻吟声挤出了他的喉咙，他喘息着，感觉血液正在体内奔腾，游走，朝着下身的某处汇集。

贝多芬将勃拉姆斯推到在那张不大的床上，他皱着眉，看上去严肃又可怖，可眼神中却映射出了几分如野兽般的情欲。他并不衰老，却也不再年轻，他看上去可以征服勃拉姆斯，但同时又好似被勃拉姆斯所征服着。他将手伸入这个瘦弱青年的裤子，没有迟疑地握住他已经膨大的性器，将那炽热的东西攥在手心里，摩擦，看着勃拉姆斯在自己的身下发出呻吟和抑制不住的喘息。

“我的爱人，就像你一样。”贝多芬喃喃说着，轻轻亲吻他的性器，让卷曲的头发垂下来骚弄着他的小腹，他看着这个青年，看着他那涉世未深的眼神中沾染上的情欲的颜色，眉头却皱得更紧。

这是勃拉姆斯所期待的，所等待的东西，但这个瞬间被原始的欲望所席卷的内心却充满了恐惧，他不知道等着自己的是什么。是被这男人抬高双腿，露出脆弱的阴部和勃起的性器，如女人一般被他进入吗。优秀的，高傲的，才华横溢的勃拉姆斯，将在这个男人面前哭泣着高潮，被他灰黑色的眼睛注视着射精。只是想到这一点，勃拉姆斯就已经感到一些火热的东西顺着小腹攀升，挑衅着他快感的閾値，让他无可抑制地将白色的液体流泻在贝多芬的手心。他抽搐着，如同病兽，任由毁天灭地的快感顺着脊椎爬升至头顶。

“d小调第九交响曲，你喜欢吗？”

说着，贝多芬将勃拉姆斯压在了身下，让自己的胸膛紧贴他的脊背，不等他回答，贝多芬便将自己那已经坚硬的下体顶在了他入口的地方。“在狄奥尼索斯的梦境里，我们可以去爱任何想爱的人。”言毕，贝多芬进入了他的身体。

那是一种被撑开，被撕裂，被侵入，被蹂躏的痛苦，但同时，依旧带着一种粘稠的，湿润的，刺激的，滚烫的情欲。这感觉让勃拉姆斯紧紧抓住被单，然后将带着呻吟的吐息吹入空气之中，他感觉自己的下体正在膨胀，如同饱满的果实等待着被采摘，被人用唇舌拨开，撩拨，咬出四溅的汁水和喷涌的快感。

贝多芬压着他，先是缓慢的试探，直到他的身体放松下来，再加快了动作。他坚硬的性器如刀子，每一次都锐利地刺入勃拉姆斯的身体，割裂他的血肉，但又挑起浓稠的欲望。他知道该撞击哪一点，就像他知道该如何写下温雅而略快的快板拍子一般。身下的人因为他的侵入而呻吟着，肉体与肉体的接触，最深处的地方被性器摩擦着，让欲望变得更加湿润，快感在积累，如同不断升高的音符，等待着最后一个高音的释放。

“放开我.....”

勃拉姆斯带着哭腔呻吟着，他正在被某种未知的感觉摧毁，他的信仰，他的信念，以及他的世界，如同在世界末日等待着被审判的罪人般，等待着高潮的降临。直到贝多芬将沉重的喘息吐在他的耳边，他才被释放，手指深深扣入被单，仰着头，如同被行刑时的痛苦所折磨着一般。他将那些乳白色的液体射在地板上，擦在床铺上。而贝多芬则从后面抱紧他，如同病弱的雄狮般嘶吼，然后将一些灼热的液体刺入了他身体的最深处，灼伤了他的理智。

“你还觉得我是你的幻觉吗。”

贝多芬将性器从他的身体中拔出，让那些液体顺着他的大腿根流下。

“我是你的神迹。”他说着，不再理会瘫倒在床上的勃拉姆斯，而是径直走去钢琴的面前，优雅地落座，然后抬手按下了那黑白的琴键。

华丽的乐声从他的指尖流泻出来，融入空气中，化为某种逐渐清晰的色彩，让现实不再现实，而幻想更为清晰。侧耳倾听吧，那是田园，山野，河流，牧群，人，情欲，崇高，伟大，自由，庄重的殿堂与永无止境的欢愉。


End file.
